Os Fins Que Justificam Os Meios
by kami nee chan
Summary: Os planos de itachi não sairam como ele planejava, quase morto, ele busca desesperadamente uma forma de corrigir o q deu errado em seus planos, mas para isso ele vai precisar da ajudade de alguém que garanta que seu sonho não morrerá consigo.
1. 1 O único com poder de paralo

Projeto paralelo, na verdade é um dos projetos paralelos, yes, eu tenho mais umas três ou quatro fics meio encaminhadas, mas elas vão esperar um pouco, por enquanto quero me dedicar a "os fins que justificam os meios", a "o lugar certo pra nós" e a "o amor é um estouro"-- love is a BANG -- hihihi, ( adoro o Deidara) depois eu passo pras outras...

Espero que gostem

Escrevi essa fanfic, porque AMO o Itachi e fiquei com vontade de matar (é força de expressão) o tiu Kishimoto quando ele matou meu moreno mais lindo do mundo shinobi.. mas sabe, ninguém viu o corpo do Itachi depois de morto, tipo, só vimos ele cair na frente do Sasuke que apagou por falta de capacidade, digo, por falta de chakra e depois o Madara disse que ele tinha morrido, mesmo assim, esperança é a última que morre e encontrei aí, a brecha que eu queria, será que o ninja mais sexy do manga/anime realmente está morto??? ãh? Ãh? ( música de suspence)

.....

É CLARO QUE EM FIC MINHA ISSO JAMAIS ACONTECE...

So, I hope you enjoy my new fic!!!

Kissus

Capítulo 1-- O único com poder de pará-lo

Ele acordou, se lembrava de tudo que tinha acontecido, mas espera, não era para acordar, era para estar morto, lembrava de seu tombo " Que lugar é esse?" Parecia estar em um caverna, será que haviam levado de volta, impossível, se fosse isso já teriam o matado. Havia um barulho de água pingando em algum lugar perto dali, sentia sede mas seu corpo todo doia, não tinha força para se mecher. Ele sabia que não era para estar ali por isso sabia também que algo não saiu como planejado. Abriu os olhos, nada, não via nada, já esperava por isso , tornou a fechá-los porque era mais confortável, tentou se levantar mas a dor em seu corpo não permmitiu.

-- Finalmente acordou...

-- ... Também, depois de tantos meses, já estava até com medo que descobrissem...

-- Não tem como ninguém desconfiar. Eu disse oara ele que nós o comemos, lembra

Ele conhecia a voz que ouvia, mas o que significava aquilo então?-- Zetsu?-- chamou

-- Espero que não nos de problema-- Zetsu branco

-- O líder nos ordenou que o matasse-- Zetsu preto

-- Mas não matamos, apenas escondemos-- Zetsu branco

-- O que está acontecendo? Do que está falando? O que o Pein tem com isso tudo?

-- Pein não , Itachi- san, Madara, Uchiha Madara-- Zetsu branco

-- Agora descobrimos que o líder de verdade é ele.-- Zetsu preto

" Então ele finalmente deu as caras, esperou ter certeza que eu morreria"

-- A mando dele filmei tua luta com Sasuke, quando caiu foi buscá-lo-- Zetsu preto

-- Quando vocês dois estavam desacordados, mas você estava tão mal que ele já tinha dado você como morto-- Zetsu branco

-- Aí trouxemos vocês dois pra ca e ouvi escondido a conversa deles-- Zetsu preto

-- Depois ele chamou e mandou te matar de uma vez-- Zetsu branco

-- Mas não foi possível te matar depois de tudo que ouvimos-- Zetsu preto

-- A história de Uchiha Itachi foi a mais imprecionante que ouvi, até gravei-- Zetsu branco

-- Daí escondemos você-- Zetsu preto

-- Depois mentimos que o tinhamos coomido-- Zetsu branco

-- Então Madara tem meu irmão...

-- Sim, a Akatsuki tem seu irmão e ele deseja destruir Konoha

--Afff-- " uma vida inteira planejando o futuro dele pra no final dar tudo errado, mas esse desfexo também constava nas possibilidades de futuro que ele tinha pela frente, eu já sabia que isso poderia acontecer"

-- Agora seu irmão trabalha pra Akatsuki mas posso trazê-lo até aqui se quiser, talvez agora ele te escute.

-- Não, ele não vai. Está realmente disposto a me ajuudar?

-- Sim. Mas antes quero lhe dizer o motivo-- Zetso branco

-- Quando ouvi Madara contando tudo pro Sasuke, vi que também fui enganado nessa história-- Zetso preto

-- Por todo tempo que estive na Akatsuki minha única tarefa era siga e vigie Itachi-- Zetso branco

-- Como eram órdens eu fazia e passava tudo que descobria de você em relatórios que eu nunca vi Pein abrir.-- Zetso preto

-- Hoje compreendo que aqueles relatórios iam direto para Madara, se ele tem tantas informações sobre você e seu irmão foi porque eu as dei, sinto muito-- Zetso branco

--...

-- ...

-- Zetsu, eu tenho pouco tempo, estou doente e morrendo, mas isso não importa, eu quero morrer, só que antes preciso falar com uma pessoa, preciso que traga essa pessoa té mim o mais depressa que puder.

-- Podemos trazer para cá, Madara e Sasuke já foram pra sede da Akatsuki

-- Escute, o poder de Madara e de Sasuke são quase inatingíveis, eu era a pessoa que mais tinha chance de parar algum deles mas estou merrendo, preciso que traga aqui a única pessoa que é capaz de parar pelo menos o Sasuke.

-- Sim. Quem você quer que eu busque, é só dizer

-- Uzumaki Naruto

-- O nove caldas?

-- Deve mantê-lo seguro

-- Hai-- e sumiu se fundindo às pedras da gruta

..........................................

Chovia forte, mas ele não se importava continuava sentado num trapiche na beira de um riu que tinha no caminho para sua casa, ele lembrava de ver seu melhor amigo sentado ali sempre sozinho e triste quando eram crianças, assim como ele mas ao mesmo tempo totalmente diferente dele. Sentia os pingos grossos de chuva batendo em seu rosto camuflando as lágrimas. Na frente de todos ele se esforçava para sorrir mas quando estava sozinho deixava-se levar por todas suas lembranças. Sua infância vazia que era preenchida somente pelas agreções verbais que lhe eram direcionadas pelos cidadões da vila e ele nem sabia por que, as trapalhadas que fazia só para chamar atenção, na esperança de que alguém o visse e o entendesse ou pelo menos gritasse com ele eassim, sabia que mesmo que pela raiva, alguém sabia que ele estava ali. Iruka sensei, Terceiro, Sakura- chan, kakashi- sensei... Sasuke, foram os primeiros amigos que teve, depois com o tempo Chouji, Shikamaru, Lee, Kiba, Shino, Neji, Hinata.... vovó Tunade, ero- sanin... Gaara... e foi lembrabdo dos nomes e dos rostos das pessoas que tinham aprendido a gostar dele, ou pelo menos aceitá-lo como era.

Por que Sasuke tinha que ir? Por que seu melhor amigo? Por que ainda não voltou se já matou o irmão? Por que o ero- sanin? Por que tanta coisa e por que tantos por ques que eu nunca vou saber a resposta?

-- AHHHHHHHHHH-- agarrou as duas mãos nas madeiras do trapiche e inclinou o corpo pra frete, gritou a todo pulmão, na esperança de que toda aquela dor saisse de dentro de si junto com o berro

....

-- Por que sempre fica o olhando escondida, Hinata- san. Vá até la conversar com ele, talvez uma pessoa doce como você seja o que ele precisa no momento-- disse alguém a cobrindo com uma capa de chuva

-- E.. eu jamais sa.. saberia o o que dizer-- disse se agarrando à capa e se virou para o dono da mesma que agora tentava inutilmente não se molhar protegido apenas por um pequeno guarda- chuva.

-- Se fosse preciso falar alguma coisa pra ele eu mesmo iria, mas não há palavras que o possam confortar agora, mas a presença de uma amiga doce como você talvez possa ajudar.

-- Arigatou Neji nii- san

-- Não demore muito, seu pai já está a sua procura-- foi embora.

-- Hai-- pensou mais um pouquinho se realmente deveria ir até la e chegou a conclusão de que se fosse com ela, Naruto já teria ido a animar

....

-- N.. Na.. Na.. Naruto- kun-- disse atrás do loiro

-- Yo Hinata- chan-- respondeu sem olhar para ela, mas secando discretamente suas lágrimas

-- Po.. posso me sentar aí com vo.. você?

-- Não seria uma boa idéia pegar toda essa chuva

-- Não tem problema-- sentou ao lado dele

-- O que você faz na rua num dia como hoje?

-- Só ca.. caminhando, aí vi você aqui...

-- E o que quer falar comigo?

-- Só q..q.. quero ficar aqui com vo.. você-- disse muito baixo, não conseguindo evitar o vermelho que aparecia em sua face.

-- Por que?-- olhou pra ela

-- Nunca consegui conversar direito com você, sei que você está triste, embora quisesse ser capaz de te dizer algo confortante não saberia o que dizer, mas se eu ficar aqui do seu lado, mesmo que em silêncio sei que pelo menos não estará sozinho-- conseguiu dizer sem gaguejar

Arigatou Hinata-- disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas abraçando a menina

Ficaram ali abraçados por muito tempo, ele começou a chorar novamente e ficou grudado nela o tempo necessário pra chorar todas as lágrimas que tinha. A chuva foi ficando cada vez mais fina até que finalmente parou deixando apenas um céu cinza, da cor dos olhos de Hinata para trás.

Soltou a amiga finalmente olhando nos olhos dela, ela sorria, estava feliz por estar ali. Ela não estava ali por sentir pena dele mas sim porque se importava com ele. E mostrou isso do jeito dela . Hinata apesar de ser de família nobre carregava uma enorme tristeza no coração, ele sabia disso, mesmo assim ela sempre esteve por perto.

-- Me desculpe por isso, Hina-chan

-- Não há do que se desculpar, Naruto-kun, não dá pra ser forte todos os momentos-- ele lhe sorriu. Hinata não estava mais gaguejando e, pra quem não ia falar nada ela tava o confortando bem

-- Eu queria muito ser forte em todos os momentos.

-- Se fosse assim você não teria motivação para ficar ainda mais forte, não é mesmo..-- ela viu um riso do estílo Naruto nos lábois do rapaz

-- Ta certa, Hinata quer ir comigo comer ramen

-- Ahh, mas Naruto- kun, estamos encharcados da chuva

-- E se pegarmos o ramen e comermos na praça

-- Hai. -- Deu outro largo sorriso

Foram caminhando lado a lado, como sempre acontecia quando estavam juntos, Naruto falou o caminho todo e Hinata só ria com ele, nem perceberam que já estavam em frente ao Ichiraku Ramen, depois de algum tempo Naruto pediu dois pra viagem, nem perguntou a Hinata qual ela queria, pois já sabia qual era o sabor preferido da amiga de tanto que ela, o Kiba e o Shino já tinham ido ali com ele. Os bancos da pracinha estavam todos molhados mas eles nem ligaram, já estavamm todo molhados mesmo, ficaram ali conversando por muito tempo até que ela espirrou.

-- Atchinn-- até o espirro dela era tímido

-- Esse banho de chuva vai te render uma gripe, isso sim

-- Não se preocupe, Naruto-kun

-- Naruto- kun, Hinata -sama-- fez uma leve reverência aos dois

-- Neji

-- Nii- san

-- Seu pai me mandou atrás de você, você saiu muito cedo e sem avisar, tenho ordem de só voltar com você

-- Naruto- ku....

-- Arigatou pela tarde Hinata, nos vemos amanhã. Ja ne, Neji

-- Ja ne Naruto-- e os Hyuugas sumiram de vista

O loiro ficou ali por mais algum tempo, pensando (só em fan fic pro Naruto pensar tanto assim) mas diferente de antes, sua mente não estava imundada com questionamentos e angústias, a tarde com Hinata foi tão divertida que ele passou a lembrar de algumas missãoes que tivera com ela. Até mesmo aquela última em foram juntos atrás de Sasuke, missão que aconteceu na mesma data em que o mais novo dos Uchiha matou seu anisan. O que será que aconteceu naquele dia...

-- Yo Naruto, o que faz aqui parencendo um maltrapilha

-- Atchinn!!! Yo Sakura- chan, só estava pensando na vida

-- E pelo visto pegou toda chuva de hoje, to certa.. vai pegar um resfriado

-- He he, eu mem recupero rápido lembras, não sabia que se preocupava comigo

-- Baka, eu me preocupo sim, com que cara que eu vo dizer pro Sasuke- kun que não sube cuidar de você quando ele voltar...

-- Sakura... eu acho que ele não volta

-- Como assim, Naruto..

-- Sakura- chan, me desculpe, não posso te contar sobre isso

-- Naruto.. não me diga que está desistindo do Sasuke logo agora que ele conseguiu finalizar a vingança dele, é só uma questão de tempo pra ele voltar

-- No começo eu também pensei assim, mas depois que passaram todos esses meses e ele não voltou eu me obrigo a acreditar que..

-- Não ouse terminar essa frase..

-- Gomen Sakura, não me pergunte como nem porque, mas tenho meus motivos pra acreditar que o Sasuke não vai voltar-- ele desviou o olhar dela, em sua mente agora se passava um filme

Naruto´s POV

-- Saiba que lutar contra mim, é lutar contra mil-- disse o loiro em posição de ataque

-- Não vim aqui lutar com você-- disse o outro calmo

-- O que quer comigo?

-- Quero saber o que você fará se Sasuke não quiser voltar pra Konoha?

-- Ora, eu o arrasto. Levo ele de volta pra casa nem que tenha que quebrar todos os ossos dele para isso

-- Sim, isso se ele simplesmente não quiser voltar, mas e se ele quiser destruir Konoha

-- Deixe de ser idota, porque ele faria isso, a única coisa que ele quer destruir é você-- o loiro gritava

-- Há uma chance de meu irmão querer sim, destruir a vila oculta da folha depois de me matar, eu quero saber o que você vai fazer a respeito disso..

-- Se o que diz for verdade, eu encontro um caminho para salvar os dois

-- O tempo de ser ingênuo já passou, Naruto- kun, é hora de começar a agir e enchergar o mundo como um shinobi, se quiser proteger Konoha, terá que parar Sasuke da maneira que for

-- E por que isso importa pra você?

-- Adoraria ficar conversando com você aqui, mas meu tempo é curto, você queria lutar não é mesmo?

Derrepente Naruto se viu em um Genjutsu e uma pequena batalha se formava ali, por fim Naruto destruira Itachi que se dividiu em inúmeros corvos-- Você é forte Naruto- kun , mas ainda não é o suficiênte. Vou dar um presente pra você-- um corvo invadiu a boca do loiro e forçou-se por sua garganta-- Vou te dar um pouco do meu poder-- e o genjutso foi desfeito

-- Agora vou encontrar meu querido irmão. Esteja pronto quando a hora chegar. E não se esqueça que quando eu estiver morto a Akatsuki estará mais perto de você.

-- POR QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO ISSO? POR QUE VEIO AQUI ME DIZER ESSAS COISAS? POR QUE QUIS ME DAR UM POUCO DO SEU PODER?

-- Porque voê é o único que tem chance de pará-lo caso ele vá para Konoha-- e sumiu em penas de corvo

Naruto´s POV off

" Ele parecia tão certo sobre seu futuro, como se estivesse planejando isso a tempos" pensou

-- Naruto- kun, o que há com você?? Você nunca desiste das coisas, ás vezes chega a ser chato de tão cabeça dura..

-- Isso sim, mas e se duas coisas que eu quero muito entrarem conflito?

-- Escolha a mais importante, não é obvio? Não sei o que isso tem a ver com o Sasuke- kun...-- disse cruzando os braços

-- Deixa pra lá

-- AHHHHHHHHHH Kami-sama a Tsunade- sama vai me matar, ficamos jogando conversa fora e esqueci de te avisar que ela quer falar com você

-- Então vamos logo ou o sermão vai ser longo

-- Nem pensar, você não pode entrar no escritório da Hokage assim, ensopado e com cheiro de cachorro molhado

-- Mas se eu for pra casa tomar um banho antes, os gritos dela serão audíveis lá de Suna

-- Não se eu for pro escritório e avisar ela

-- Ta certo, então eu acho que vou pra casa tomar um banho e apareço lá

-- Não se atrase-- e sumiu

CONTINUA......

COMENTEM POR FAVOR

E FAÇAM UMA AUTORA FELIZ ! ! !


	2. 2 Rumo ao inimigo

Minna-san

Desculpem-me pela demora,

MAS EU NÃO DESISTI DESTA FIC E NEM DAS OUTRAS OKS

hihihi

BOA LEITURA!!!^^

CAPÍTULO 2-- Indo ao Encontro do Inimigo

Sakura estava na biblioteca particular de Tsunade que se localiza no auto da torre da Hokage, procurava por livros de medicina específicos que deveria estudar. Caminhava distraída entre as estantes, as últimas palavras da Hokage não ecoavam em sua cabeça, não ousaria descordar de sua mestra, mas ao mesmo tempo...Ela pegou o livro que precisava e alguns pergaminhos e foi em direção à janela, onde se apoiou para observar a vila que assumia uma coloração mais densa a medida que os últimos raios de sol, tão tímidos naquele dia cinzento, escondiam-se por trás das montanhas e mergulhavam em terra. Fechou os olhos e deixou que o discurso que ouvira da líder de Konoha ressurgisse em sua mente.

SAKURA'S POV ON

"-- Tsunade- sama, desculpe pela demora, encontrei Naruto mas ele teve que passar em casa antes de vir aqui, mas se tiver muita urgência eu volto la e trago ele de qualquer jeito, mesmo que ainda estava no banho"

"-- Não há necessidade para isso Sakura-- disse com um leve sorriso nos lábios-- Podemos esperar aquele loiro, não fará diferença para pedir a ele o que quero-- Ela desfez o sorriso-- É até melhor, pois tenho algo para pedir à você também."

"Hai shishou."

E ela ouviu o pedido enquanto via a expressão na face de sua mestra mudar de serena para triste e de triste para séria refletido em seu próprio olhar de incredulidade, misto entre felicidade e ao mesmo tempo desesperança. Tsunade havia conseguido com poucas palavras deixar Sakura feliz e ao mesmo tempo apagar o último vestígio de esperança que havia sido deixado em seu coração. Ela queria questionar a mulher cujos olhos encarava, queria dizer que achava que a hora não era apropriada, que inda faltava uma coisa, um personagem que não poderia faltar na história que a loira estava querendo montar ainda não estava ali. Mas como era uma ninja exemplar, não questionaria a autoridade suprema da vila.

"Ha..Hai Tsanade-sama-- apenas aceitou o que lhe era ordenado, essa é a conduta de um shinobi, seguir regras (o.O será mesmo??)

SAKURA'S POV OFF

-- Naruto, você é tudo que eu tenho agora -- sussurrou para ninguém, escorada na janela e abriu os olhos.

Qual não foi sua surpresa ao ver o próprio, pouco longe dali, perto da saída da vila que lançava para a garota um olhar com muitos significados cuja interpretação ela entendia muito bem. É, no fim eles se conheciam até mesmo por olhares, mas ela perdia tanto tempo dedicando-se somente à Sasuke ou simplesmente contrariando tudo que o loiro fazia que nem reparara em tal detalhe. Precisou Sasuke fugir e Naruto passar dois anos fora de casa para que ela começasse a perceber que o ninja número um de trás pra frente também era muito importante para ela.

De onde estava, Naruto viu a garota na janela no alto da torre que parecia ter rescém ter saído de um transe. Para ele, aquela era a imagem de um sonho, um sonho que ele aos poucos se acostumou a deixar de lado para poder chamá-la de irmã, já havia se conformado que o coração dela não lhe pertencia, mas ainda assim, bem no fundo de sua alma também sabia que ainda não havia esquecido completamente o amor nunca correspondido que sentia por Sakura.

Foi tudo muito rápido...

Da janela ela sorriu, em sua idéia ele estava se dirigindo até a torre para falar com Tsunade e depois viria contar para ela o pedido feito pela Hokage, pedindo sua opinião e nessa hora, teria que cumprir o que lhe tinha sido pedido, sabia que Naruto teria a mesma reação que ela mesma, se não pior...

De onde estava, Naruto apenas virou a cabeça, fechou os olhos e virou-se de costas. Esperou apenas alguns segundos, até que tudo que perturbava sua cabeça fosse traduzido em um suspiro profundo que Sakura não foi capaz de ouvir devido a distância e foi em passos lentos e pesados em direção aos portões que assim que cruzados poderia mudar todo o destino à sua frente.

Ao ver a cena, Sakura ficou sem entender nada. De repente um flesh de tudo que Naruto havia dito naquele dia mais cedo lhe veio em mente, afinal, o que estava acontecendo com ele -- Naruto-- disse tão para si que ninguém ouviria nem mesmo alguém que estivesse no mesmo aposento que ela. Pulou a janela e foi atrás do loiro correndo de telhado em telhado -- Naruto-- disse com a voz fraca de quem temia o que viria a seguir, mas a distância entre os dois não permitiu ao loiro ouvi-la.

Em uma das mãos o Uzumaki levava um pequeno pedaço de papel que havia encontrado preso em sua porta pouco tempo atrás, estava prestes a cruzar os portões. Tinha grande chance desta ser a viagem que o levaria até o túmulo, mas arriscaria... "-- Naruto- kun, o que há com você?? Você nunca desiste das coisas, ás vezes chega a ser chato de tão cabeça dura..-- Sakura repetia as mesmas palavras de mais cedo em sua cabeça-- Isso sim, mas e se duas coisas que eu quero muito entrarem conflito?-- Era o que o perturbava tanto, pensar demais nunca fora o forte do loirinho (n/a importante: nada contra os loiros, mas é que todo mundo sabe que o Naruto não é bom nisso mesmo, oks)-- Escolha a mais importante, não é obvio?-- Ela respondeu inocente, ciente de que, como na maioria das vezes, estava certa, sem saber o que isso significava para ele". Uma brisa típica de primavera passou por si, bagunçando-lhe os cabelos, ele olhou para trás, para o que estava prestes a deixar e viu a amiga correndo, pulando de teto em teto em sua direção, apertou o bilhete entre seus dedos e pôs-se a correr vila a fora.

--NARUTO-- Dessa vez ela gritou e colocou toda velocidade que podia na corrida. Tudo em vão, afinal, ele sempre fora o mais rápido-- NARUTO-- gritou a pleno pulmão sem deixar de correr. Ele já havia cruzado os portões de Konoha, havia olhado para trás novamente ao ouvir seu nome, estava fugindo dela, estava fugindo de Konoha, estava indo embora...-- NARUTO-- ... como Sasuke...-- NARUTO--...e mais uma vez, ela não entendia o motivo. O desespero havia tomado conta de si, não havia motivos para aquela atitude-- NARUTO-- Ela não pararia de correr por nada, não importava se ele era mais rápido, ela o encontraria, não perderia novamente, não ficaria para trás outra vez-- NAR...-- Caiu em um baque no chão.

Ela massageava o ombro que batera de encontrão com alguma coisa maciça, de onde tinha vindo, nem tinha dado tempo de ela ver, ainda caída ergueu a cabeça para além da pessoa que se encontrava em sua frente sem nem ao menos olhar-lhe de frente, sua preocupação estava longe dali, com a queda perdera Naruto de vista. Levantou-se sem olhar nem se desculpar do ser que ainda se encontrava caído no telhado, desceu ao solo e pôs se a correr novamente, mas sentiu seu pulso ser delicadamente segurado.

Ela seguiu a mão pálida e delicada que se prendia fortemente seu antebraço até chegar nas luas assustadas que a miravam, com certeza ela havia escutado seus gritos por Naruto.-- Me solte Hinata, preciso alcançá-lo.

-- Sakura-chan, do que está falando? Eu segui você aqui porque te ouvi gritando e achei que tivesse acontecido algo muito sério. A morena falava assustada havia tempo que ela reparava, apesar de toda força física, Sakura era muito frágil à pressão, e tudo que passaram naqueles anos estava a deixando cada vez mais fraca emocionalmente, o que era exatamente o oposto do que acontecia com a Hyuuga, que aprendera a se fortalecer com as derrotas e com a pressão.

-- Hinata, eu não sei-- ela puxava a morena consigo na direção que Naruto tinha ido-- Ele foi embora-- ela largou a outra-- Ele foi embora e eu não faço idéia de pra onde ele foi-- Olhava pra todos os lados em busca de qualquer detalhe que pudesse indicar a direção tomada por ele, quando já estavam do lado de fora da vila.-- Aquele loiro idiota fugiu da vila sem motivo algum

-- Sakura-chan-- ela pos a mão em seu ombro, sua voz era firme e determinada, porém ainda doce e gentil-- Não está sozinha desta vez-- ela quis se referir a noite em que a flor fora abandonada pela primeira vez -- Vamos encontrar ele, BYAKUGAN-- e seus olhos perolados ficaram vidrados procurando por qualquer sinal do loirinho.--Ikimasho-- disse com sua voz suave.

-- Doko ni?

-- Douzo-- E dessa vez foi ela quem puxou Sakura, levando-a na direção exata.

Hinata havia ouvido tudo que Sakura tinha dito, agiu da forma como agiu pois a amiga parecia estar em tendo ataque de pânico, mas no fundo, toda preocupação de Sakura com Naruto a machucava demais. Amara Uzumaki Naruto desde sempre e é de conhecimento geral que o loiro amava a rosada por um período igualmente longo e desde que Naruto voltou do treinamento com Jiraya-sama os dois estavam tão próximos que...Passou a correr com mais velocidade, não era hora para pensar em besteiras, tinha era que trazer Naruto- kun de volta, isso sim importava.

--Isogu Sakura-chan-- disse sem olhar para trás--Naruto-kun é bastante rápido

--Hinata, ele não pode ir, ele devia estar falando com Tsunade-sama agora, não sei o que fez ele agir assim

A morena não respondeu ao último comentário, manteve seus olhos vidrados em Naruto, os cabelos longos e negros balançavam com o vento, elas jamais o alcançariam desse jeito, teriam apenas que o seguir. Na cabeça dela, possíveis motivos pela fuga de Naruto se passavam em todo instante, lembrou de algo estranho que viu de relance com seu Byakugan tempos atrás, mas logo afastou a idéia, aquele homem estava morto não estava? E mesmo que ainda estivesse vivo, Naruto jamais se uniria a ... Uchiha Itachi.-- Impossível-- ela disse pra si mesma, uma vez que nem ela própria acreditara no que vira enquanto tentava acompanhar os clones de Naruto na floresta durante a missão em que encontraram Madara, com o Byakugan ela viu uma pequena protagonização entre um clone de Naruto e o Uchiha mais velho, mas isso era certamente uma ilusão, ela pensava, afinal, viram tantas coisas inexplicáveis naquele dia, depois, com a notícia da morte do mesmo deixou essa lembrança de lado. Certamente ele estava era indo atrás do Sasuke novamente..mas se fosse isso, Sakura saberia e não estaria tão apavorada assim..

Muito à frente Naruto corria sem noção de que ainda estava sendo seguido pela amiga, ainda assim sabia que estava sendo seguido, vigiado por alguém...mas não ligava sua cabeça estava longe o suficiente para não ligar pra isso, fosse quem fosse, devia confiar no bilhete deixado por seu inimigo que carregava em suas mãos..

-- Gomen nasai Sakura-chan – ele disse para o vento que batia em seu rosto – Sasuke não vai mais voltar e eu não vou mais dedicar minha vida a uma busca sem propósito e sem fim. Quando foi que isso chegou a esse ponto afinal?

NARUTO´S POV

" ahh tudo que eu escuto eh Sasuke isso, Sasuke aquilo.. o que esse cara tem demais?" o dia em que se tornara um ninja da vila, desde a primeira roca de olhares eles já se odiaram... " Naruto, eu vou te matar" haaaa quem devia te matar era eu teme, devia ter te matado antes de deixar de odiar você, ele pensava enquanto via a cena em sua cabça.

" trios? Ahh qualquer um que não seja o Sasuke..." -- Time 7 – Iruka- sensei lia em uma folha – Uzumaki Naruto; Haruno Sakura e Uchiha Sasuke – Como odiou Iruka- sensei naquele momento, ele era o cara mais legal que conhecia, como poderia aprontar uma daquelas comigo, ele ainda tinha a lembrança daquele dia como se tivesse sido ontem, ou a poucos minutos atrás. Estar no mesmo time que Sakura, era um sonho, mas por que o Sasuke tinha que vir também?

" Iruka-sensei, porque um ninja incrível como eu tem que ficar no mesmo time que aquele vagabundo?" Por que eu tinha que abrir a minha " incrível" boca " As notas do Sasuke foram as melhores e as suas as piores, tem que ser assim pra equilibrar as forças" 1x0 pra você Sasuke teme, eu sabia, desde o começo eu sabia que você estava entrando na minha vida pra acabar com ela de alguma forma. Mas isso teria volta

" hã? É você Naruto?" " Nem tente resistir.... É um idiota mesmo" aham, 1x1, ele pode até sorrir ao lembrar do momento que deixou Sasuke amarrado durante a hora do almoço naquele mesmo dia, para roubar pelo menos um beijo da Sakura- chan para ouvir um " o Naruto é irritante, eu só quero que você me reconheça Sasuke-kun" Merda de Uchiha, 2x1...e ele inocentemente sonhando com beijos, até aprece...

" o que pretendia se transformando em mim dobi?" como se fosse te dar alguma explicação " eu vou acabar com você até reconhecer que eu sou incrível..." ¬¬ porcaria de leite estragado 3x1....

" Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto, eu gosto de ramen, eu odeio os três minutos que tem que esperar pra ele ficar pronto. Meu hobbi é comprar e comer ramen. E o meu sonho é se tornar melhor que os Hokages, eu vou fazer com que todos os habitantes me conheçam pelo menos todos devem admitir que eu cresci um bocado desde aquele tempo"

" Meu nome é Uchiha Sasuke, eu odeio várias coisas e tem poucas coisas que eu goste. Eu tenho uma ambição que não tenho a mínima intenção de deixar apenas como um sonho, volta do meu clã e de matar um certo homem" Nesse ponto de suas lembranças, Naruto apertou os olhos com força, lembra que em sua inocência chegou a pensar que ele fosse aquele homem e que seria morto por tudo que acontecera durante aquele primeiro dia – Tão idiota – diz pra noite.

Ultimamente ele andava se perguntando se a morte do assassino era mesmo necessária.. tinha tantos sonhos estranhos nos últimos tempos, talvez fosse isso que o motivara a seguir o caminho que seguia pela noite, cego de onde aquilo o levaria. Ele sabia apenas que se aquilo tudo fosse verdade, Sasuke cometera um grande erro.

-- Um grande teme é você Sasuke, tão cego pelo ódio dessa vingança inútil. – disse ao abrir os olhos novamente

" Eu vou ficar bem mesmo sem comer" ele se ouvia mentir enquanto via a si próprio amarrado em um tronco quando Kakashi- sensei havia proibido Sasuke e Sakura de dividir o almoço com ele... aah porque será que no final, as pessoas sempre se lembram do começo? " Toma" até hoje não sei o motivo do Sasuke ter agido assim, ele me odiava valendo, me dando comida, eu ia ficar " no caminho dele" não é mesmo... mas ele foi legal aquela hora....mais um ponto pra ele...mas quem está contando isso mesmo....é claro que ele estava sempre na frente... por isso eu nunca consegui trazê-lo de volta.... " Vamos Naruto coma" ta..a Sakura só quis me dar a comida dela para que o Sasuke não ficasse sem almoço, mas tudo bem...eu só percebi isso muito tempo depois mesmo.. – Os três um só. Mas no fim isso não funcionou pra você não é mesmo Sasuke....

NARUTO POV´S OFF

A mente do loiro estava se distanciando novamente da floresta onde corria sem rumo, daria continuação aquelas lembranças, todo caminho percorrido até que fosse capaz de encontrar o momento decisivo que os levou aquele ponto, mesmo que no fundo, sabia que talvez não encontrasse essa resposta. Mas a floresta acabou e o loiro se viu diante a um precipício.

" Será que é isso?" ele pensou olhando além do precipício

-- Iie – A menina de olhos vidrados deixou escapar ao ver Naruto a beira do precipício

-- Dou shita no, Hina- chan? – Sakura quis saber imediatamente

-- Hayaku Sakura-chan – ela disse ignorando a pergunta da outra, já havia percebido quão frágil a outra vinha se mostrando e vê-la mais nervosa não melhoraria nada, por isso de nada adiantaria dizer que via Naruto na beira de um precipício olhando para o horizonte além do mesmo. " Matte Naruto-kun, hotto matte kudasai" pensou acreditando que o loiro pretendia o pior diante daquele paredão.

-- Hinaaaa – ouviu seu nome ser chamado antes de ouvir o tremendo estrondo típico dos murros carregados de chakra da rosada.

Ela estava tão perdida, preocupada em observar Naruto que esquecera de olhar para todo resto e nisso não viu a aproximação de alguns ninjas. Estavam sendo atacadas.

CONTINUA

COMENTEM PLSSSSS

OBS: O próximo capítulo sai, eu só não posso prometer quando ^.~

Brigadão pela paciência

bjks

Irmãozinho estúpido

* mangekyou sharingan *

Sasuke: pare ni-san pare não me mostre essas coisas. Por que? Por que você fez isso? Não....Não.. tio, tia!... PAI! MÃE!!!! PARE NI-SAN minha mãe e meu pai AHHHHHHHHH Por que? Por que nii-san...

Itachi: Para testar meu poder


	3. 3 Olhos que veem, mas não enxergam

Minna- san

Depois de mais um loooooongo período consegui arrumar um tempinho pra escrever essa fic ^.~

Espero que gostem ^^

Foi escrito com amor \o/

CAPÍTULO 3 – OLHOS QUE VEEM MAS NÃO ENXERGAM

BOA LEITURA!!!

-- Sakura-chan, cuidado atrás de você !! -- Hinata gritou antes de se unir á rosada na batalha. Como pode falhar dessa forma? Estava tão preocupada e centrada em Naruto que esqueceu da própria segurança...

Sakura ouviu o aviso imediato vindo da morena enquanto sua kunai se chocava aflita contra a de seu inimigo, eram tantos, e elas apenas duas. Sakura não via meios de encontrar tempo nem mesmo para fazer yins para algum jutsu. Num movimento rápido, sua kunai se chocou mais uma vez com a do ninja, sem se preocupar com dor, ela se virou chocando seu corpo contra o ninja de costas, mais rápido ele conseguiu cravar a arma em sua mão na kunoichi, mas ela já esperava por algo do tipo. De costas pode ver o ninja que tinha sido anunciado por Hinata, pegou o seu oponente pela gola da roupa e o arremessou contra o outro. Ambos caíram com o impacto, mas ainda não estava acabado, sem tempo para fazer jutsus e o mais importante sem tempo a perder estendendo uma batalha que as deixavam ainda mais longe de Naruto, a médica fez a única coisa que lhe veio em mente.

Os dois ninjas ficaram no chão, a luz verde clara que se estendia das mãos tão delicadas da jovem mulher possuíam um brilho que eles desconheciam, nunca tinham visto chakra se estender assim de forma tão controlada pra fora do corpo de uma pessoa, luz verde clara que foi a última coisa vista por ambos. Num movimento rápido e preciso, ela espalmou a mão sobre o peito de cada um, a morte foi rápida chegando a eles no tempo imediato ao toque dela. O mesmo movimento que fazia nos hospitais, a carga que sobrecarregava o coração com eletricidade, geralmente era a esperança que reconquistava a vida, é também uma arma letal contra corações em perfeito funcionamento.

Ainda com o Byakugan ativado, a morena encarou os ninjas perto de si, notou que sua herança de família intimidava-os mas não os pararia, posicionou-se para a luta e esperou até que o primeiro corajoso se prontificasse à batalha. O primeiro, foi facilmente derrubado. O segundo, mais forte, exigiu mais da futura líder dos Hyuuga. Cansada daquela luta sem sentido, percebendo que aquilo apenas a distanciava cada vez mais de Naruto, a morena buscou as mechas rosa entre aquela bagunça toda, viu com espanto como o peso do chakra que saída das mãos dela roubava a vida de seu inimigo ainda mais rápido do que se recebessem um típico golpe da família Hyuuga na fonte central de chakra no coração.

-- Sakura-chan – ela gritou – Em equipe será mais rápido – a ideia doía e parecia muito distinta da delicada morena de olhos claros e os movimentos completamente harmoniosos de Hinata atingiram simultaneamente dois ninjas que estavam perto de si, dando espaço para ela se posicionar. Importante agora era chegar até Naruto, os meios que encontrariam para isso não importava – Jyuuken Ryuu (corrijam-me Ok ^.~)

Sakura correu até a amiga ao ouvir seu chamado, viu os dois primeiro ninjas caírem e depois o enorme círculo de finos fios de chakra, jutsu único dela, impossível de ser executado por qualquer pessoa com o mínimo que fosse de insensibilidade. Os ninjas voavam para longe e ela correu até cada um para finalizar ato da morena.

Exaustas poupavam toda e qualquer energia que ainda tinham, Hinata terminou seu jutsu e encarou Sakura sem deixar a posição de ataque. Do chão a Haruno lhe lançou um olhar cheio de significados, estava feito e não precisariam de palavras para decidirem o que era a prioridade agora e em comum acordo o olhar se quebrou, as kunoichis puseram-se a correr novamente, a morena guiava o caminho que havia decorado antes de dar mais atenção à batalha. Assustada, não via mais Naruto.

Sim ela nunca se esqueceria de te-lo visto tão melancolicamente concentrado na beiradinha do penhasco, seu coração gritava insistentemente que nem mesmo Naruto era baka o suficiente para uma burrice daquelas. Ainda assim o órgão metaforicamente alimentado por sentimentos se mantinha apertado, temeroso pela incerteza. Por que não era capaz de ver Naruto?

-- Temos que correr mais Sakura-chan – disse alto mesmo que sentisse as próprias pernas fraquejarem, incentivar a rosada lhe mantinha igualmente capaz.

-- Ahh.. ufuu.. ahh ha... hai Hina-chan, nós vamos alcança-lo – disse a outra garota ofegante.

-- Perdemos muito tempo com essa luta ahh... ahh... uff e Naruto é muito rápido.

-- Não se preocupe, uma hora ele também tem que parar ele sabe que se desgastar demais vai ficar fraco para conseguir conter a Kyu... – ela parou de falar na mesma hora, mordendo o lábio inferior apreensiva, poucas pessoas realmente sabiam o que tinha dentro de Naruto, ela mesma só sabia a tão pouco tempo.

-- Sim Sakura-chan se a vida ou chakra de Naruto ficar em nível baixo demais ele se torna incapaz de conter o demônio de nove caldas. Eu sempre soube. – disse dando uma olhada de esgueira para a garota que a seguia guerreiramente sobrepondo o desgaste físico para chegar a tempo até o garoto rebelde que tinha o estranho dom de fazer as pessoas confiarem e apostarem tudo nele.

Era verdade, Hinata não devia, mas sabia da besta selada no corp de Naruto. Era um fato simples em sua vida, sempre o amara e sempre o seguia. Ela por sua vez era a primogênita do clan mais importante da vila e também sempre era seguida e em um dia qualquer um ninja que zelava por sua segurança se assustou ao vê-la tão próxima daquele garoto, contou-lhe vagamente o que ele aprisionava em seu corpo.

E como todas as coisas historicamente importante, o dia do ataque da kyuubi estava registrada em pergaminhos redigidos pelo líder do clan, seu pai. Escondida ela encontrou e leu a história inteira e apenas se apaixonou ainda mais por aquele garoto que todos tratava com desprezo por ser a fonte do mal. Mas diferente de todos, ela sabia da verdade e sabia que acima de tudo, diferente do que diziam não era Naruto que aprisionava a Kyuubi e sim o demônio que selado no loiro que lhe ceifava a liberdade, aprisionando naquela vida miserável. Hinata não tinha um biju, mas pondo cada um em seu contesto, não via muita diferença entre sua história e a do loiro, suas dores eram iguais.

-- Terá que seguir sozinho daqui. Tem certeza que memorizou o caminho? – perguntou aquele ser estranho que havia o abordado no precipício. Zetzu lhe indicou o caminho explicando tudo detalhadamente. Não suportava e muito menos admitia falhas.

-- Hai, mas achei que você tinha dito que me seguiria de longe pelo caminho inteiro.

-- Esse lugar está cheio de ninjas rebeldes, outro esconderijo de Orochimaru e parece ser um dos grande. É de se admirar que ainda existissem prisioneiros dele por aí privados de seus cárceres.

-- Esse cara.. nem morto deixa de cometer maldades.

-- E além do mais Naruto-kun, você está sendo seguido por duas garotas desde que saiu de Konoha. É minha missão impedir que qualquer um se aproxime. – advertiu.

-- Konoha? – os olhos se arregalaram – Como assim.. quem??

-- Duas garotas, uma tem cabelo cor de rosa e a outra tem o Byakugan. – disse simplista, era naturalmente desprovido de qualquer tipo de sentimento humano.

-- Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan.. o que.. o que você vai fazer com elas? Não vai mata-las ne?

-- Minha missão é impedir, se elas não colaborarem serei obrigado a...

-- IIE – disse convicto – Eu ainda não sei se vim mesmo para ver Itachi ou se estou me colocando de maneira patética em uma armadilha e se você tentar tocar em um fio sequer de cabelo delas eu mesmo mato você.

-- Etto... você é muito infantil sabe. Eu vou esperar aqui, há um clone meu protegendo a entrada do esconderijo, se fosse for rápido o suficiente para chegar lá antes delas chegarem aqui não terei motivos para aborda-las.

Naruto franziu o cenho descontente, isso estava muito errado, ele era o mocinho da história e tivera que agir até agora de maneira completamente submissa ao inimigo. Mas era isso, tinha feito uma escolha e tinha que ir de encontro a ele até o fim.

-- Como vou saber se diz a verdade? – questionou.

-- Se eu entrar em uma luta é certo que vou usar toda energia do meu corpo para isso e o clone do esconderijo ira sumir.

-- Isso é besteira.

-- Não é não a minha rede de chakra é diferente da dos humanos normais, está diretamente ligado à energia do ambiente ao meu redor. O clone vai se desfazer automaticamente.

-- Hn – o loiro finalmente concordou, não entendeu nada do que ele tinha falado, mas parecia tão intelectual que ele achou melhor não questionar. Correu.

Zetsu o observou, não podia dizer que fora o irmão de Itachi quem abrira o esconderijo até então desconhecido e o quarteto ainda vagava pela região, se sabiam ou não da presença de Naruto ali era incerto, aquela garota tinha dons únicos. Apenas não podia admitir que nada nem ninguém se aproximasse, não podia permitir que Naruto fosse seguido por ninguém nem Konoha e muito menos Sasuke. Estaria tudo acabado se o time do Uchiha mais novo soubesse que Itachi ainda estava vivo.

"Irmãozinho estúpido" foram as últimas palavras que ouviu antes do mundo perder a cor, mais uma vez. "Pare ni-san pare não me mostre essas coisas. Por que? Por que você fez isso? Não....Não.. tio, tia!... PAI! MÃE!!!! PARE NI-SAN minha mãe e meu pai AHHHHHHHHH Por que? Por que nii-san..." o garotinho assustado gritava em desespero, um pesadelo.. só podia estar em um pesadelo, o seu aniki nunca seria capaz de uma crueldade tão grande, não, não o garoto viciado em doces e que era incapaz de resistir até mesmo as suas mais infantis chantagens emocionais. "Para testar meu poder"

"testar o seu poder? Só isso? Só para isso você matou todo mundo?" dor.. muita dor, nada mais era registrado pelo pequeno além de toda dor que sentia, dor que só se esvairia o dia que tirasse com as próprias mãos a vida daquele homem... seu inimigo, seu irmão. "você é fraco por que é fraco? Porque falta ódio, VOCÊ É FRACO PORQUE LHE FALTA ÓDIO. A partir de agora por 24 horas" "pare!!!!!" isso era mentira, mais uma entre tantas soltas pelo mestre da ilusão, não havia nada que ele odiasse mais em sua vida do que aquele homem, o irmão que costumava amar e idolatrar... "Você vai ficar vivenciando aquele dia" "pareeeee" um torturador impiedoso "Você não serve nem pra morrer irmazinho tolo se quiser me matar... me odeie, me inveje. E tenha uma péssima vida fuja... fuja... e viva assim"

-- PARE!

O moreno sentiu a vibração do eco da própria voz, os olhos negros arregalados se chocaram em cheio com o céu alaranjado sobre si, o dia estava se pondo ele estava cansado. Livrar todos aquelas experiências monstruosas de Orochimaru fora muito cansativo e no fundo nem sabia o que Madara queria com isso, talvez distrair Konoha e as outras vilas, afinal aquele esconderijo era enorme e estava superlotado com as mais horrendas aberrações.

E esses sonhos que não parava de ter, seu sono era falho e ele quase nunca descansava o suficiente. Por que não conseguia deixar essas lembranças todas tão tolas? Culpa? Talvez... não culpa não, isso nunca. "Itachi fez a escolha dele certo, eu fiz a minha agora." Pensou buscando na tola afirmativa um refúgio para a dor e a dúvida que o assolava.

-- Karin? – chamou estranhando o silêncio incomodamente anormal ao seu redor, mas não teve nenhuma resposta, ninguém estava ali.

Levantou-se imediatamente, tinha certeza que estava sendo observado e se não era por alguém do seu time, com toda certeza era um inimigo.

-- Ah por Kami-sama, Hinata o que isso significa? – perguntou a rosada olhando assustada a imensidão através do precipício, sentindo por algumas vezes o equilíbrio ameaçando a deixar.

-- É muito maior do que eu previa. – confessou a morena ao lado da rosada que olhava além e não via, de maneira natural, o solo daquela terra além do precipício.

-- Previa? Então Naruto esteve mesmo aqui? Hina... – ela olhou para tudo mais em volta – o único caminho além desse precipício é o que está atrás de nós. Naruto... – sua voz falhava se recusando a terminar – Naruto wa...

-- Matte, deve ter um jeito.. se Naruto passou por aqui nós também vamos conseguir passar – fez os selos com dificuldade o cansaço estava a atingindo em cheio. Suspirou fundo ao término da longa lista de selos – BYAKUGAN

E após algum tempo o caminho talhado minuciosamente pela parede de pedra se fez aos olhos da morena, seguiram por ele até ouvir o barulho inconfundível de um rio. Antes de se perder completamente a morena olhou desesperada para todos os lados em busca de algum sinal de Naruto e por sorte, muita sorte conseguiu um pequeno e muito rápido rastro.

-- Sakura eu não posso mais, precisamos parar para descansar ou não vamos chegar nunca. – disse vencida.

-- Mas se pararmos podemos o perder de vez.

-- Eu juro com todo o meu coração que não vou perder Uzumaki Naruto de vista. Confie, não adianta alcançar ele e chegar la em condições deploráveis. – jogou-se ao chão "eu não estou entendendo mais nada" pensou a garota, conhecia aquele caminho, conhecia aquele lugar e no final do percurso tinha apenas uma profunda caverna, mais um dos muitos esconderijos que descobrira para poder treinar seus jutsus à sua maneira.

-- Eu não entendo mais nada – a morena olhou a rosada pelo fato da menina ter-se feito a mesma pergunta. – Hinata... hoje mais cedo Naruto devia falar com a Hokage, ela ia presenteá-lo com um treinamento especial e no final se ele se saísse bem... – a rosada não conteve o choro, tinha aquela notícia tão ambígua que machucava seu coração tanto quanto a forma estranha que o loiro fugiu deixando-a para trás somente ccom aquele olhar que lhe dizia muito e ao mesmo tempo nada.

-- Se Naruto conseguisse alcançar o título de Kage será a realização do sonho dele – a morena guiou os olhos para o céu que começava a assumir o belo tom alaranjado – Mas ao mesmo tempo seria como desistir de Sasuke e da promessa que lhe fez. – elas permaneceram em um estado de silêncio mutuo por alguns segundos quando a morena encheu-se de coragem e perguntou – Você acha que ele abriria mão da vila por aquele cara?

-- Eu não sei.. – respondeu em um fiapo de voz – Eu realmente não sei.

-- Eca.. esse cara realmente não tem um gosto agradável – a face negra disse enquanto o corpo pequeno era digerido.

-- Tsc.. ainda bem que kisame-san não está mais por aí. Ele ia reclamar por comemrmos o garoto. – respondeu-lhe a face branca

-- O velho Kisame se tornou um peixe senil e sentimental – o preto dava continuidade ao seu 'diálogo-monólogo'

-- Erc.. mas nada mudaria o fato desse garoto ter um gosto muito ruim

-- Você viu, tem mais um e é bem grandão

-- Não, depois desse eu quero comer a garota – argumentou o branco

-- Ela é muito pequena, o outro tem mais carne

-- Não devíamos estar dando mais atenção ao pequeno Uchiha?

-- Mas ele nós não podemos matar...

-- Se for, eu quero primeiro comer a garota – voltou a insistir o branco.

E depois de 10 mil anos

CONTINUAREMOS o/

Eu juro.. não vou mais deixar ela largada ;D

Reviews iluminam o dia de um ficwriter e os inspiram...

Essa semana eu posto os capítulos referentes às continuações de O lugar certo para nós e o amor é um estouro. E tomando vergonha na cara, o último capítulo de O nascimento de Pein também está metade escrito ^.~ {eu vou ser uma boa garota}

No capítulo que vem....

Eles vão chegar em algum lugar e dae a história toma outro rumo... pra depois voltar à pseudo ação


End file.
